Chained to the Rhythm
"Chained to the Rhythm" è un singolo della cantante statunitense Katy Perry in collaborazione con il cantante giamaicano Skip Marley . Ė stato pubblicato il 10 Febbraio 2017 come lead single dall'album Witness dalla Capitol Records. Il testo è stato scritto da Sia Furler , che aveva già scritto in precedenza "Double Rainbow " dall'album Prism , insieme alla stessa Katy ed ai produttori Max Martin ed Ali Payami . Skip Marley , nipote di Bob Marley, ha scritto il suo verso nella canzone. Il singolo è una denuncia contro la vita delle persone, che sono come incatenate ad un ritmo frenetico che loro trovano normale, seguendolo come zombie, dando un messaggio di consapevolezza in questo , e contiene anche messaggi politici riguardanti gli U.S.A. "Chained to the Rhythm" è una canzone dance - ballad. Produzione e composizione Per il suo quinto album di studio, Katy Perry disse che voleva un "pop propositivo" , che è stato inserito nella traccia "Chained to the Rhythm". Skip Marley, con il quale collabora nella canzone, affermò in un'intervista rilasciata a Billboard ''che Katy aveva deciso di collaborare con lui dopo aver sentito il suo singolo "Lions ". Nel Gennaio 2017, Katy disse che Marley aveva " consegnato il messaggio che doveva fornire" durante la registrazione della traccia, definendolo come un messaggio di "unificazione ed amore". Katy infatti aveva affermato di sentirsi "tipo una depressa" quando Donald Trump divenne Presidente degli Stati Uniti nel Novembre 2016, e affermò che a causa del suo stato triste "non volevo scrivere un club in festa quando il mondo era in fiamme". Successivamente disse di aver "incanalato la mia frustrazione in una nuova musica" , e ha anche dichiarato che la creazione della composizione "è stata un bel esercizio di come scrivere una canzone che al primo ascolto è una canzone veramente divertente, ma credo che più ti immergi in essa , ha un differente sotto-testo." Katy ha co-scritto "Chained to the Rhythm" con Sia, Skip Marley ed i suoi produttori Max Martin ed Ali Payami. Fondalmentalmente è una canzone dance da discoteca, che può essere usata anche come una ballad più lenta, nonostante il suo midtempo. La canzone contiene background vocali accreditate a Sia e Skip Marley. Uscita ed antemprime L'8 Febbraio, 2017, in una campagna globale per "Chained to the Rhythm", i fan di tutto il mondo hanno dato la caccia alle palle da discoteca sul sito apposito, in un gioco creato da Katy Perry per ascoltare in antemprima il singolo, e hanno condiviso le loro scoperte come parte di una nuova spinta promozionale. La Capitol Records ha pubblicato la canzone per il download due giorni più tardi, e sulle stazioni radio americane il 14 Febbraio. La canzone ha guadagnato oltre 3 milioni di stream entro 24 ore dalla sua uscita su Spotify , battendo il record per la più visitata in streaming per una traccia singola di un'artista femminile. In un video preview del singolo, Katy ha una palla da discoteca incatenata al piede, ed il tatuaggio sul suo piede la identifica. Ricezione Critica In una recensione positiva,Samantha Scnurr di ''E! ha scritto che la canzone "suona come una classica party da svolgersi presto con i suoi semplici elementi di impulso e discoteca, a strati sotto l'impiallacciatura crescente, Perry offre un forte messaggio sulla consapevolezza e l'attivismo e, secondo lei, è come carente." Jordan Bassett da NME ha elogiato il brano paragonandolo a qualcosa "come Daft Punk , ma divertente", e sente che la produzione è stata "crisp-as-fuck". Un commento positivo è venuto da Jason Lipshutz di Billboard , il quale ritiene che amplifichi "nuova agenda musicale della Perry nel momento in cui ne aveva bisogno di una" con i suoi temi politici. Secondo lui, "il singolo è costruito intorno a testi che ci condannano per essere 'felicemente insensibili' e 'toni sordi,' e cerca di pungere delicatamente la bolla che si crea quando ci soffochiamo i problemi del mondo." Sal Cinquemani da Slant Magazine ha elogiato "Chained to the Rhythm", scrivendo che "un brano con un gancio che implora gli ascoltatori con i testi. Josh Duboff da Vanity Fair ''considera la canzone "una partenza da metafore d'artificio inoltrate dritte e nostalgici inni romantici adolescenziali". Egli ha osservato, "l'idea della canzone è che siamo incatenati al ritmo, forse non mette in discussione la nostra vita quotidiana e le esistenze ma come dovremmo essere." Anna T. Donahue di MTV ha dato una recensione positiva per la canzone, definendola come "un terreno quasi nuovo per Perry." L'ha anche descritta come un "una canzone completamente bella che è facile da ascoltare e ballare, e una che rende giustizia alla sua carriera Katy Perry nel pop." Slant Magazine ha affermato che "Nonostante l'atmosfera leggere, la traccia è una dichiarazione decisamente politica". Video Lyric Video Aya Tanimura ha diretto un Lyric Video di accompagnamento per la canzone. Mostra un criceto all'interno di una casa delle bambole,mentre guarda la TV, dove compare un topo bianco che continua a correre dentro una ruota.Nel frattempo una persona (di cui si vedono solo le mani) prepara da cucinare al criceto, per poi dargli da mangiare. Il cibo è in miniatura, e cucina hamburger, dolcetti di riso e pasta al sugo con polpette. Analizzando il video, Erin Jansen da ''USA Today ha scritto, "stiamo mostrando filmati di un criceto in esecuzione senza sosta su una ruota del criceto, una visualizzazione del linguaggio popolare nel senso di svolgere attività ripetutamente senza progresso." Ha inoltre dichiarato, "Accoppiato con i testi della Perry , c'è sicuramente un messaggio che deve essere assorbito." Trailer e promozione Un video trailer è stato pubblicato il 17 Febbraio 2017 su YouTube, ed è poi stato confermato dal profilo twitter di Kathy Beth Terry , alter ego di Katy Perry -interpretato dalla stessa cantante- protagonista di "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) " il giorno seguente. Il trailer informava le persone che il video ufficiale sarebbe uscito il 21 Febbraio 2017. Nel trailer è possibile vedere una famiglia americana degli anni '50 che è intenta a compiere atti comuni:la moglie stira, il marito ed il figlio leggono e la figlia colora. Dietro di loro si erge un televisore enorme, che proietta le immagini di "Oblivia " un parco giochi che promette di avverare il Sogno americano . Il luna park ad una prima occhiata , dispone anche di elementi futuristici,e dispone di una ruota, simile a quella dove corrono dentro i criceti. Al termine del trailer un criceto disegnato in modo stilizzato dà il benvenuto ad "Oblivia" e ruota gli occhi in modo ipnotico. Video Ufficiale Il 21 Febbraio 2017, il video è stato pubblicato sul canale VEVO di Katy Perry, ed è stato diretto da Matthew Cullen , che aveva già diretto i video di "California Gurls " (con Snoop Dogg ) e di "Dark Horse " ( con Juicy J ).Il video, ambientato in un parco giochi che rappresenta la vita delle persone mentre viene "sprecata" cela molti significati nascosti, politici, sociali , riguardanti gli U.S.A e denuncia una società che si sta autoconsumando, con un attacco diretto al governo di Donald Trump (ricordiamo che Katy era sostenitrice di Hilary Clinton , e che aveva cantato più volte in suo favore).Innanzitutto il video si apre con il parco giochi "Oblivia" un chiaro riferimento alla parola oblio, che porta alla dimenticanza di cosa in realtà sia il parco giochi: un luogo falso. Il nome fa riferimento ad Oblivio, un luogo della mitologia greca situato nell' Ade , dove scorre il fiume Lete. Le anime bevono l'acqua di questo fiume per dimenticare ciò che hanno fatto in vita. Katy e le altre persone che frequentano il parco sono vestite in uno stile anni '50 adattato ad un era futura, e Katy nel video interpreta un alter ego chiamate Rose , dai capelli rosa, bianchi e biondi. Si scopre il nome del personaggio al termine della corsa sulle montagne russe insieme a Simon . Ad un certo punto è possibile vedere un'attrazione chiamata "The Great American Dream Drop". L'attrazione consiste nel far entrare persone dentro delle case, che vengono portate in cielo dalla giostra, per far vivere loro un'esperienza indimenticabile. Tuttavia, una volta raggiunta la cima, le porte delle case si aprono , e le persone cadono giù, a rappresentare il crollo del Sogno americano . Tuttavia è anche una denuncia alla caduta dell'economia americana: il sogno americano tanto ambito non è più realizzabile a causa del crollo economico, che fa precipitare tutte le persone che credevano in esso. A simboleggiarlo, i vasi delle case cadono. Rose si avvicina ad una rosa, per sentirne il profumo, ma è falsa, costruita con filo spinato e si punge, diventando apparentemente più cosciente di ciò che il parco giochi è realmente. Subito dopo si vede la scena della corsa sulle montagne russe, che ricorda standard quasi tirannici: gli uomini si siedono sui sedili di sinistra, con il cuoricino blu rappresentato sullo schienale, mentre le donne in quello rosa. In modo quasi terrificante, ogni persona si volta verso l'altra, e Rose (Katy) invita Simon, di fianco a lei , a festeggiare. Katy canta messaggi sociali col sorriso sulla bocca, come se non capisse nemmeno ciò che sta dicendo. Il nome della montagna russa è "Love Me" per ricordare che le persone hanno bisogno di incontrarsi tra di loro seguendo precisi schemi al fine di amarsi, che diventa una metafora meccanica, come se le persone si amassero automaticamente similmente a macchine, senza provare vere emozioni. Il tutto viene rappresentato in un tunnel, dove la montagna russa si infila, ricoperto da emoticon sui lati. Gli emoticon ricordano Facebook, WhatsApp ed altri social network, per denunciare l'amore moderno che si crea in modo fasullo su di essi, e sono rappresentati cuori, like e faccine sorridenti, per indicare quanto si divertano le persone. In questo modo si può dedurre che noi cerchiamo consensi sociali, anche in modo sbagliato, e che ne siamo succubi. Il video continua mostrandoci una fila di persone che attendono di salire su una ruota per correrci dentro, come criceti in trappola, molto ansiose di provare quest'esperienza che le divertirà. Tuttavia la fila scala ed è possibile vedere il numero "1984", che è il titolo del romanzo di George Orwell1984 oltre che l'anno di nascita di Katy Perry , che in seguito diventa "1983", quando una persona riuscirà a salire sulla ruota. Questo indica non solo il grande numero di persone in fila, ma anche un ordine temporale, come se la fila esistesse fin dall'anno della nascita della cantante. Mentre le persone si dispongono in fila, Rose vede una giostra chiamata "No Place Like Home" (nessun posto è come casa). Consiste in un gigantesco palo blu, munito di una panchina titanica, che si solleva dal suolo per lanciare le persone che ci sono sopra oltre un muro, attaccando direttamente la politica di Trump, che vuole creare barriere etnico-sociali. La giostra sembra avere una vita propria, come per trasformare la politica di Trump in un essere vivente. Un'altra giostra è "Bombs Away" che mostra delle bombe a forma di razzo che vengono lanciate in ogni direzione, sottolineando il rischio di una guerra nucleare. Le bombe si riversano sul parco stesso, come per raffigurare un auto-attentato, compiuto dai leader politici sui loro stessi paesi, nel caso di guerra. Subito dopo Rose viene portata da degli animatori vestiti come marinai in un luogo ricreativo chiamato "Inferno H2O " che offre la "Fire Water". L'acqua mista a benzina, colorata di blu, è contenuta all'interno di grossi becher infiammabili, con del fuoco da un lato del bicchiere. Un ragazzo ne beve un sorso, per poi sputare fuoco fuori dalla sua bocca. Questa scena rappresenta la dipendenza occidentale del petrolio, per il quale sono state combattute ( e tutt'ora vengono combattute) molte guerre. In un'altra interpretazione , la "Fire Water" mostra il bisogno di acqua nel mondo, che viene sprecata. (Per questa attrazione era stato anche girato un video, con delle immagini stile 1950, qui riproposto.) Contemporaneamente, Rose si aggiunge alla fila per la ruota , ed è possibile vederla di spalle. Rose poi raggiunge un salone che riprende il trailer del video. Si vede la famiglia anni '50 intenta nelle sue faccende, mentre il televisore dietro è attivo. La famiglia viene mostrata al pubblico, ma non interagisce in nessun modo con esso, come se fosse distaccata. Dietro di loro appare il gigantesco televisore che proietta un film che tutti guardano indossando occhialini 3D. Nel televisore appare Skip Marley , il quale fa a sua volta eco alla campagna anti-Trump con le frasi "E' mio desiderio abbattere i muri per connettere, ispirare" e continua dicendo che i bugiardi arrivano sempre ad alte posizioni sociali, terminando con il verso " ... Noi siamo sul punto di ribellarci, loro hanno svegliato, hanno svegliato i leoni!..." Marley esce dal televisore durante i suoi versi, Rose si fa strada avvicinandosi a lui, diventando conscia di essere una delle tante vittime di una società che inghiotte l'individualità. Mentre viene allontanata dalla folla vorticante che gira in cerchio attorno a lei, la cantante cerca di avvisare le persone nei versi " Inciampa in giro come uno zombie vuoto, ZOMBIE VUOTI!" ma la folla non ne prende atto e continua a ruotare , concentrata nelle sue faccende banali. Nel frattempo viene mostrata la ruota: molte persone che vi corrono dentro cadono, mentre la ruota continua a girare. simbolo che la società e la polit ica non vengono fermate da queste persone vuote, ma quando la cantante sale sulla ruota si ferma, fermando anche la ruota stessa. Tramite queste immagini vuole dire che lei si è ribellata al sistema, ed è riuscita a fermarlo. Ma è da sola. Terrorizzata guarda verso la telecamera, con gli occhi sconvolti ed ora consci dei pericoli, della falsità e del vuoto che attanaglia la nostra società. E' inoltre rilevante il suo costume: all'inizio del video i suoi capelli sono rosa con delle strisce bianche, come il suo vestito futuristico , composto anche di gomma, mentre quando diventa "consapevole" guardando il film i suoi capelli sono biondi, ed indossa un vestito nero. Indossa un abito nero simile anche durante la corsa all'interno della ruota. Una curiosa caratteristica del parco ci riporta a'' Teenage Dream'' : è infatti possibile vedere degli ombrelloni composti da zucchero filato colorato, che vengono offerti alla cantante, ma che lei rifiuta. Queste enormi costruzioni di zucchero filato ricordano un fungo nucleare , dando l'idea che le esplosioni atomiche e la morte delle persone che le subiscono siano delle cose dolci , attraenti ed innocue. Secondo l'opinione della dottoressa Annalisa Peloso , co-scrittrice di un libro per insegnare l'italiano agli stranieri, il video da lei analizzato "pone un accento sull'euforia dimostrata dalle persone imbambolate nel divertimento vuoto e fine a sé stesso! Sembrano le formiche ubriache dagli afidi che loro stesse allevano e portano sulle piante.A quel punto cosa succede? il formicaio va in rovina perché nessuno è più in grado di pensarci!" Alice Castagneri da LA STAMPA ha rilasciato quest'interpretazione del video: " Un luna park futuristico con strane giostre. Case che volano, montagne russe con salti nel vuoto e altre bizzarre attrazioni. Benvenuti a Oblivia, il paese delle meraviglie (tutto rosa e pieno di cuoricini) creato da Katy Perry per il video di "Chained to the Rhythm". In verità, a vederlo con gli occhi del regista Matthew Cullen, il futuro sembra più che altro un ritorno agli Anni Cinquanta, ma con giacchette luccicanti, abiti squadrati e capelli arcobaleno. Peccato che in realtà non sia tutto così roseo (a parte la chioma di Katy). In effetti, come chiaramente dice la canzone, gli «obliviani» - chiamiamoli così - sono tutti incatenati allo stesso ritmo. Tutto uguali, tutti omologati, schiavi a tal punto del divertimento tanto da non accorgersi di nient’altro. Perché in fondo è davvero comodo vivere in una bolla, canta la stessa Perry. E Cullen - che in passato ha diretto l’artista nei video di "Dark Horse " e "California Gurls " - riesce a rendere visivamente l’idea al meglio. La clip, però, non è solo un miraggio di quel che potrebbe essere il futuro, ma piuttosto una critica al conformismo americano. E, sapendo che la cantante è stata un’agguerrita sostenitrice di Hillary, Oblivia forse non è altro che una stoccata a Trump. Lo strano parco divertimenti, però, esiste davvero. Si chiama Six Flags Magic Mountain e si trova alla periferia nord di Los Angeles. E per tre giorni - lo scorso gennaio - si è trasformato del mondo ideato da Katy. " Dietro le quinte Per il dietro le quinte di "Chained to the Rhythm" Katy Perry ha pubblicato due video. Nel primo, si possono vedere , nelle scene iniziali alcune delle persone che fanno cameo nel video. Ad esempio, un ballerino molto sciolto. In una delle scene inziali, viene portata una torta a Katy che esclama "Oh my God!" (Oh mio Dio!) Il personale adetto alle giostre indossa dei caschi simili a bolle di plastica, che si rifanno al testo "So comfortable we live in a bubble" (Così confortevole , viviamo in una bolla). Katy Perry si presenta nel suo alter-ego Rose , appoggiata ad una macchina guidata proprio da un adetto alle giostre, e saluta tutti , dando il benvenuto agli spettatori per il set del suo video musicale. "Noi abbiamo creato un parco divertimenti chiamato Oblivia " spiega "pieno di corse assurde e persone fortunate che si divertono, e che sono così felici di perdere la loro mente per correre su di esse" Subito dopo si vede una scena dove due ragazzi volano, legati tra di loro, e legati ad alcuni pali delle montagne russe che attraversano il parco. La scena ricorda la giostra " No Place Like Home" ("Nessun posto è come casa") che lancia persone via da un muro. Chiaramente nel video si usano effetti speciali, ma le persone che si sedevano e venivano lanciate erano in realtà appese. "E' basato sulla parola "oblio" lo stato di qualcosa che non si ricorda di aver ricordato, usato o pensato. A proposito dello stato sempre più incoscio dell'essere, o comunque lo stato di non sapere dove ti stai recando. Lo stato di essere distrutti." continua "E' molto basato sullo stato di essere incoscienti o ignari" Poi la parola passa al direttore del video, Matthew Cullen " Quando tu vedi un video di Katy Perry, tu sai che stai per entrare in un mondo. Noi vogliamo che tu prenda le cose come le aspetti, ma in seguito girano nella testa lentamente finché il video prosegue. Tu sai che noi lasciamo che le briciole di pane di tutto ciò che non sembra reale in Oblivia. Il personaggio di Katy , Rose, e tu sai che si muove in questo mondo...ci sono alcune cose che sono 'fuori' " . "Ogni scelta di Katy è importante. Quando noi abbiamo costruito "Oblivia " , quando abbiamo cominciato a dare un nome ad ogni giostra, tu ti rendi conto che ogni singola storia ha a che fare con lei, perché alla fine è la sua voce senso di ciò che dice e pensa lei prende realmente sul serio il lavoro, ed è coinvolta in ogni piccolo dettaglio" Kat poi spiega che ogni cosa è presa da un futuristico 1950, ma che però il set non è assolutamente ambientato negli anni '50 ma in futuro come il 2037. Poi prende parola la responsabile dei costumi dicendo che si è ispirata ad una Marylin Monroe futuristica per Katy "Il mio pensiero è stato che doveva essere l'unica vestita di bianco, perché lei sta fuori dalla folla." Prendono poi parola alcune delle persone che fanno cameo nel video, divertendosi mentre parlano dei loro costumi. Katy poi afferma che si tratta di un luogo veramente colorato che ha un sacco di textures differenti. A seguito di uno scalo musicale, Cullen riprende parola " La prima giostra a cui si avvicina è chiamata "The Great American Dream Drop" ("La Caduta del Grande Sogno Americano), dove coppie perfette entrano in queste case e si alzano in cielo. Mentre Katy arriva ci sono dei recinti bianchi, e rose rosse con quelle che noi pensiamo essere spine , e quando lei si avvicina per annusare la rosa , le spine si rivelano essere filo spinato." Katy dice che è possibile vederla correre sopra la montagna russa "Love Me" , e spiega che i posti sono assegnati per i generi sessuali delle persone: da una parte i maschi, dall'altra le femmine, come coppie, e continua dicendo che si chiama così, e che è stata pensata così, per ottenere più amore, più followers , più "like" (mi piace) più attenzione alla validation station e afferma " è come la nostra assuefazione ai social media." dopo una pausa musicale si può vedere la ruota, che Katy dichiara essere "la più grande attrazione di Oblivia. Tutti noi vogliamo andarci sopra, e tutti noi vogliamo cavalcarla... e di sicuro è come la ruota dei criceti, che sono la nostra mascotte. ... questa ruota è una ruota che non ho mai visto prima. Io penso che la usino nel Circo Soleil, è un po' spaventosa, perché tu perdi il passo". Mostra quindi delle persone che cadono dalla ruota, sotto la quale è posizionato un materasso con persone che si preoccupano dello stato di chi cade. "Essa va veloce e veloce , e tu non riesci a starle sopra, e la tua percezione inizia a cambiare e .... inizia a fare dispetti alla tua mente. E questa è la vita ed anche la ruota." La seconda parte del "Dietro le quinte" inizia mostrando l'alba sul parco giochi, poi inquadra Katy mentre guarda divertita la sua immagine riflessa in uno specchio deformante. Katy fa un riferimento allo zucchero filato, definendolo un atavico; tuttavia spiega che non è affatto soffice come una nuvola,:" E' un fungo atomico dalla forma di zucchero filato. Così esso ha un piccolo significato: tutti quanti cercano di mangiarlo senza preoccupazioni nel mondo, noi siamo tutti assurdi in questa fantastica corsa che è la vita, ed essa sta per ucciderci fottutamente." Matthew Cullen poi descrive la parte di "Inferno H2O " dicendo " Nel secondo ritornello questo gruppo di marinai portano Katy in questa parte del parco concessa, ed è chiamata "Inferno H2O ". Lei aveva questa idea delle persone che bevono acqua di fuoco, e che loro non riescono a smettere di berla e quando la bevono le loro bocche sono di fuoco, ma loro non riescono a smettere, già sapete che ammiro realmente Katy perché usa la sua voce in qualche modo per raccontare storie importanti per lei," Subito dopo un uomo si avvicina a Katy con un contenitore "Cos'è questo Danny?" gli chiede la cantautrice " E' la famosa Magic Mountain Funnel Cake." Oh mio Dio ... Oh mio Dio! Io amo una Funnel Cake come questa Danny." Subito dopo viene mostrato il ragazzo che sputa fuoco nella scena di "Inferno H2O " . Quando gli viene chiesto da altri cosa è in grado di fare con i piedi , lui ruota le gambe all'indietro, completamente! Riesce a girare i piedi e le ginocchia. Probabilmente lavora in un circo. Subito dopo viene presentato Skip Marley . Marley è molto importante, perché offre background vocali alla canzone e canta il ponte, ma anche se dura pochi secondi, contiene il significato che Katy voleva dare alla canzone. "Questa canzone - spiega Katy Perry - vede la collaborazione di Skip Marley , che è veramente nuovo, ma una vecchia anima ...e sì, suo nonno è Bob Marley. Ma dietro questo fatto stupefacente , io ero in studio a scrivere e sovraccaricavo qualche canzone, che aveva un sound meraviglioso, così ho chiesto di sentire la canzone ed era la nuova canzone di Skip, "Lions " , che adesso è fuori, ed era così bella e commovente ed era esattamente il messaggio che io volevo sentire in quel momento. Non c'è bisogno che dica che sa di rivoluzionario, io penso che noi avremo bisogno di avere più musica di questo tipo nel mondo di oggi. E così io penso che parliamo la stessa lingua, lui è veramente cool... lui è un diciannovenne , a malapena nato, ma ha proprio una vecchia anima e proprio non deve sforzarsi per essere cool,... e lui ha un grande sound sulla canzone e lui invia lo stesso messaggio, e tu devi provarlo." Subito dopo prende parola Daniel Ezralow , il coreografo " Questa è stata un'esperienza veramente bella perché è realmente un concept video dove l'idea di fare un movimento ed esprimere le intenzioni attraverso il movimento , dove all'inizio loro controllano i loro movimenti, ma alla fine è il movimento che controlla loro. Ezralow poi parla di Katy "Vedere la sua abilità nel farlo è straordinario. Io ho un grande rispetto per la sua abilità nel cantare, nello scrivere canzoni, nel giocare le canzoni mentre adesso mette in atto le canzoni, ed io sono impressionato e mi piace; a me piace lavorare con artisti che hanno veramente una grossa considerazione di sé stessi, ed un senso giocoso con loro stessi e lei l'ha sempre avuto. Lei è una grande attrice e contemporaneamente è veramente qualcosa di fantastico perché tu puoi dire che le cose più potenti avvengono quando tu fai sorridere la gente." Alla fine del video, Katy ringrazia Matthew Cullen che dice "Io ho lavorato con Katy per altri video in precedenza. Costruire Oblivia è stata la cosa più ambiziosa da molto, non abbiamo mai voluto fare un video politico, io penso che noi volevamo fare un video risolutivo. " Il dietro le quinte termina così, mentre Katy, Matthew, lo staff e le persone che compaiono applaudono ed urlano di gioia. Esibizioni Live Katy ha cantato la canzone live per la prima volta ai Grammy Awards il 12 Febbraio 2017, attraversando dei muri e dei recinti che si trovavano sul palco. Al termine dell'esibizione, si è piazzata con Skip Marley davanti ad uno schermo con sopra la scritta "We are the people" , primo passo della costituzione degli Stati Uniti ed in seguito al messaggio "Nessun odio". Ralsa Bruner da Time sente che Katy abbia voluto fare "una dichiarazione politica coraggiosa" con la sua esibizione. Jenna Romaine da Billboard ha dichiarato che l'esibizione nutriva messaggi politici e "era impossibile non notare la sua natura fortemente simbolica." Katy e Marley hanno esibito il singolo live anche ai Brit Awards 2017 , il 22 Febbraio, al fianco di due marionette giganti dalla forma di scheletri che ricordano il Presidente Statunitense Donald Trump ed il Primo Ministro Inglese Theresa May. Meena Jang dal The Hollywood Reporter ha osservato questo particolare, ed ha dichiarato l'esibizione "politica". Adam Boult dal ''The Daily Telegraph ''sospetta che gli scheletri rappresentino proprio Trump e la May, ma ha scritto che " Il punto della coreografia da stadio non è del tutto chiaro - e Perry ha evitato di dire nulla politicamente aperto." Il 5 Marzo 2017 , agli IHeartRadio Music Awards, Katy Perry,ha ricantato la canzone con Skip Marley. Durante l'esibizione, ispirata a Metropolis , Katy cantava correndo dentro una ruota da criceto, mentre dei bambini - per lo più di colore - lavoravano in una sorta di fabbrica davanti a lei. Ad un certo punto una bambina si ribella, e convince gli altri a farlo, ed il gruppo attacca il pupazzo di un criceto che faceva loro da sorvegliante. Poi convincono Katy ad uscire fuori dalla ruota dentro la quale corre. A seguito di questo la cantante ed i bambini hanno eseguito delle coreografie dance sul palco, fino alla comparsa di Skip Marley, raggiunto da Katy. In quest'occasione, Katy ha voluto dare ancora voce alla politica, affermando che nei paesi sottosviluppati i bambini sono costretti a lavorare. Inoltre lei non poteva sottrarsi dal correre all'interno della ruota, al punto che sono stati gli stessi bambini a convincerla ad uscire. Katy ha inserito Chained to the Rhythm anche nel suo Witness:The Tour . Durante l'esibizione Skip Marley è in playback , mentre alcune parole del suo verso appaiono sullo schermo gigante. Ma l'esibizione non termina normalmente: infatti Katy ha inserito un pezzo dance , la versione remixata da Hot Chip , con la quale termina l'esibizione della canzone , insieme ad un corpo di ballerine che indossano maschere a forma di televisore con un grosso occhio nel mezzo. Durante l'esibizione vengono portati in scena sul palco due burattini giganti, similmente all'esibizione dei Brit Awards, raffiguranti un uomo vestito in giacca e cravatta - molto simile a Trump - la cui testa è un gigantesco televisore con un occhio nel mezzo. In alcune tappe, la voce di Skip Marley in playback non è stata usata, mentre Katy ha aperto l'esibizione cantando in maniera acoustic. Remix Katy Perry ha pubblicato due remix di "Chained to the Rhythm", il primo ad opera di Hot Chip, il secondo di Oliver Heldens . Il 21 Marzo 2017, Katy pubblica una nuova versione della canzone che vede la collaborazione di Lil Yachty Oliver Heldens Remix VIDEO SCONSIGLIATO A CHI SOFFRE DI ATTACCHI EPILETTICI Remix Video Il video del remix di Oliver Heldens contiene scene tagliate dal video originale. Mostra Oblivia, e dà una chiara idea delle montagne russe, mostrando nel video un criceto che balza sopra la scritta "Love Me" ed alcune persone in fila. Il protagonista del video è senza dubbio il criceto, simbolo di Oblivia. Ma il criceto ha un altro significato: rappresenta l'intera negatività della società ed il suo decadimento, inoltre , essendocene ovunque , mostra che siamo controllati dalla società mostruosa da noi stessi costruita. Il suo aspetto è tenero, ed il video mostra molte persone che si aggirano per il parco con un peluche del criceto in mano. Ma perché il suo aspetto è così tenero? Perché in questo modo non ci rendiamo conto della realtà che viviamo, vedendola come una semplice quotidianità, senza renderci conto che il ritmo di questa società ci incatena e ci rende schiavi. Dopo aver mostrato più volte il criceto, viene inquadrata Katy Perry. Le persone alle sue spalle sono rese quasi invisibili, a causa di un gioco di colore che vuole mettere in mostra l'artista mentre canta. Similmente all'esibizione tenutasi ai Brit Awards 2017, appaiono delle case con gambe che si muovono e viene inquadrata la giostra "The Great American Dream Drop". Vengono poi mostrate scene in cui un topolino corre nella ruota, inciampando continuamente. Nelle scene che scorrono veloci, vengono mostrate le persone perse ed imbambolate che si aggirano senza sosta avanti ed indietro ed in cerchio, senza una meta fissa, poi viene mostrata nuovamente l'immagine del topolino che corre,sovrapposta alle persone che vogliono entrare nella ruota, che si muovono come zombie. La scena cambia e si concentra su Katy Perry, che appare felice, mentre sta in piedi dentro la ruota. Nelle scene successive si alternano alcuni criceti alla cantante, che corre dentro la ruota ed alcune attrazioni del parco giochi. Ma una in particolare cattura l'attenzione: l'attrazione era apparsa nel trailer del video , ma non nel video. Si possono vedere delle persone che buttano delle fette di torta contro un bambino gigantesco, cercando di centrarne la bocca. In realtà, il bambino rappresenta l'ingordigia che sta ai vertici della società, e che noi nutriamo. Nel suo messaggio politico , la canzone vuole mostrare come noi stessi nutriamo le persone che ci controllano, spesso avide e manipolatrici, ma dall'aspetto innocente, al punto che noi stessi le scegliamo. E' la rappresentazione della società , sempre più ingorda e smaniosa di possedere , ottenere , controllare, e che quindi richiede sempre di più, sotto forma di cibo. Vengono mostrati ancora sfondi ricchi di criceti e la ruota dove dentro corrono le persone, inciampando. Nelle scene successive vengono mostrate le giostre, e fuochi d'artificio dai quali escono i criceti, poi , in una scena tratta dal video originale si può vedere come le persone intente a fotografarsi siano in realtà schiave, e davanti alle loro facce viene posta l'immagine del criceto. Anche sui volti di Rose (Katy Perry) e Simon, mentre corrono sulle montagne russe, appare l'immagine del criceto balzante. Nelle immagini seguenti, si continua a vedere la ruota, e mentre le persone corrono , dietro di loro appare il criceto, che sembra controllarle e ruota con loro. In seguito si vedono altre giostre, e primi piani di Katy Perry, modificati con effetti a specchio per essere adattati al ritmo del remix. Ma non è lei la protagonista del video: è il criceto. Dopo queste immagini, il criceto, che come già evidenziato rappresenta il lato negativo della società si mostra per ciò che è:un essere diabolico, rosso e nero, simile ad un diavolo dagli occhi malvagi con i denti simili a quelli di un vampiro,come se si nutrisse di ciò che fa la gente senza rendersene conto e mostra la lingua, segno che ci prende in giro, ma noi siamo ciechi e non ce ne rendiamo conto. Nelle scene alternative si continuano a vedere le persone intente in chissà cosa , ed in altre case munite di occhi ed i criceti che si trasformano in esseri diabolici. Le scene continuano a ripetersi, ed in alcune Katy Perry cerca di "avvisare" le persone che la circondano in cerchio, senza darle via di uscita, in altre è lei stessa vittima della vita. I criceti appaiono continuamente, ed il video termina con un mezzo busto di Katy, sdoppiato più e più volte. Skip Marley non appare nel video. Versione in Vinile La Capitol Records ha promosso una speciale versione da collezionisti in vinile, B-Side , che su entrambi i lati contiene la versione della canzone con la collaborazione di Skip Marley. Successo Commerciale "Chained to the Rhythm" ha vinto un disco d'oro in Belgio vendendo oltre 15.000 copie , in Brasile con oltre 30.000 copie, in Danimarca con oltre 15.000 copie, in Germania con oltre 200.000 copie, in Nuova Zelanda con oltre 15.000 copie e nel Regno Unito con oltre 400.000 copie. Ha vinto anche diversi dischi di platino : in Australia con oltre 70.000 copie, in Francia con oltre 150.000 copie, in Canada con oltre 80.000 copie, in Italia con oltre 50.000 copie ed infine negli Stati Uniti con oltre 1.000.000 di copie. Immagini Promozionali Da Billboard Billboard-KP4.jpg Billboard-CTTR.jpg IMG_6049.jpg C4ZhdlYWQAE8usE.jpg V9DixBWh.jpg Testo Are we crazy? Living our lives through a lens Trapped in our white-picket fence Like ornaments So comfortable, we live in a bubble, a bubble So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, the trouble Aren't you lonely Up there in utopia Where nothing will ever be enough? Happily numb So comfortable, we live in a bubble, a bubble So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, the trouble So put your rose-colored glasses on And party on! Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Come on, turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie Yeah, we think we're free Drink, this one is on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Come on, turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie Yeah, we think we're free Drink, this one is on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm Are we tone deaf? Keep sweeping it under the mat Thought we can do better than that I hope we can So comfortable, we live in a bubble, a bubble So comfortable, we can’t see the trouble, the trouble So put (so put) your rose-colored glasses on And party on! Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Come on, turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie Yeah, we think we're free Drink, this one is on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Come on, turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie Yeah, we think we're free Drink, this one is on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm Marley It is my desire Break down the walls to connect, inspire Ay, up in your high place, liars Time is ticking for the empire The truth they feed is feeble As so many times before They greed over the people They stumbling and fumbling And we're about to riot They woke up, they woke up the lions (Woo!) Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Come on, turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie Yeah, we think we're free Drink, this one is on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm Turn it up Turn it up It goes on, and on, and on It goes on, and on, and on It goes on, and on, and on 'Cause we're all chained to the rhythm Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Collaborazioni Categoria:Video Categoria:Buoni Articoli della Wiki Categoria:Remix Categoria:Canzoni da Witness Categoria:Canzoni scritte da Katy Perry